


Euphoria Pills

by sootsap



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Angst, Disturbing, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Smp, Gore, Horror, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Minecraft, Murder, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootsap/pseuds/sootsap
Summary: "Did you think the world was fucked up?""A little. Not enough to know that this is how bad it was though.""At least we have each other.""Not unless they take that away too. Just like they took him away from me.""I won't leave you Tommy.""He told me that too, Tubbo."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. - .... . -.-- .----. .-. . / .-.. -.-- .. -. --. .-.-.- / -.. --- -. .----. - / .-.. .. ... - . -. / - --- / - .... . -- .-.-.-

**Author's Note:**

> [Before we begin this AU’s plot is HEAVILY based off the game “We Happy Few” and I recommend you check out the game if you end up liking this AU. This being said it isn't following the storyline of the game and is simply following the plot.]
> 
> [If any of the members are uncomfortable with this or would like it to be taken down, I will do so immediately!]
> 
> TW // IMPORTANT !!!
> 
> There is mention of blood, gore and medication in this AU. If that's not for you or you get uncomfortable by it then I recommend not reading it. Happy Reading!!! <3

“Make sure to take your Euphoria Pills today! If you have run out make sure to go to your local drugstore, as soon as possible, for a refill! If you don’t the-”

*ZZZP!*

Tommy stared at his TV screen, the commercial had turned off along with the rest of his television. He turned to see his mother, who was on the couch, holding the remote. 

“Why did you turn it off?”

“TV is bad for your mind, I read in the news that it kills brain cells.”

He thought of a retort, wanting to argue with her statement but couldn't find a reason or a want to start a fight.

Wind rustled the blinds allowing the tension in the room to disperse. His mother stood up, nodding towards her purse and the door.

“We have to go pick up our medication. It was time we turned off the television anyway.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.”

He finally understood why his mom had been so crabby. The laws state that if you don't take your pills every 24 hours you’ll start to experience horrible side effects. However these “effects'' didn't seem that bad. It just made you a bit grumpy, nothing mind-blowing.

“Get your coat on. If we don't take the pills within the next three hours we cou-” She paused, realizing what she was saying.

“We could what?” 

“Nothing, a slip of the tongue.” She laughed. It sounded fake.

The drive to the pharmacy seemed longer than usual. It seemed dreary, everything seemed so dusty and dirty. Maybe it was his imagination but it was so different then what he normally saw.

“Hey Mom, why do we take the pills again?”

“To be happy.”

No other response came from his mother, and he took it as the signal to not ask again. Now that he thought about it, was the world he was seeing right now truly the world he was growing up in? Why did they make them take “happy” pills if all they ever did was promote how perfect this land was.

“We’re here, get out.”

The drugstore had gotten a renovation. The last time he saw it was weeks ago, when his mother had brought him to get new pills. There was no line this time, a relief if you asked him.

“Hello, we’re here to pick up our monthly dosage of euphoria.” 

“Ah yes. Here are two bottles that each hold a monthly supply. Be sure to come back when you run out again!”

He stared at the bottle with a puzzled look. His mother had taken hers as soon as she had gotten into the car, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to take them. He wanted to see for himself what would happen if he didn't take them.

“Tommy make sure to take your pill as soon as we get home.”

“Hm.” He nodded, knowing damn well he wasn’t going to take it. For scientific reasons of course.

“How about you invite Tubbo over?” His mom grinned, opening the door to their home.

Wow his mom’s mood had changed. Before the tension was so thick you could cut if with a knife, but now it was like there was never any in the presence of the two.

“Sure. I’ll call him over.”

He glanced down at his feet, noticing the floor looked creaky, and there was dust all over the carpet. Strange, his mom had just cleaned yesterday. The phone dangled from the wall, had somebody broken it? The wires were barely hanging on but it was still usable.

Tommy dialed the numbers of his friend’s home. He hummed silently hoping to hear an answer from Tubbo soon.

“Hello?” “Tubbo! Hey, my mom wants to know if you’d like to come over.” “Oh! Sure I’ll ask my dad!”

It went silent on the other end of the line, the only noise being the slight buzz that the phone made when called on. Shortly, his friend got back on.

“Tommy! My dad said it's fine with him! Do you want to meet at the park?” “Sure Tubbo, I’ll see you there.”

Tubbo hung up and Tommy soon followed. As soon as he turned back to the door he noticed how different his vision was. Everything looked so...dead. So dull and gloomy.

‘Aren't these walls blue?’ He thought, touching the ripped grey wallpaper that was falling off the wall.

“Hurry up Tommy! You don't want to leave Tubbo waiting.”

“Yeah, don’t worry I’m heading out now.” He walked towards the door but his mother stopped him.

“Here! Some snacks if you guys get hungry at the park.” She handed him a basket and he nodded.

As soon as she turned around the corner he opened the basket. Not enough to see inside but enough to smell. A repulsive scent drifted into the air and his mother yelled from the kitchen.

“No eating those snacks yet! I know they smell good but go share them with Tubbo!”

Tommy stepped outside, eagerly walking to the park. Something was off. Everywhere he looked seemed different. The aura was off everywhere. The horrible smell caught his nose again and as soon as he was far enough away from his house, he opened the basket to see what was inside.

He gasped, almost dropping the basket in shock. In plastic bags were different kinds of “snacks” or as Tommy was seeing, animal and human body parts. There was rotting teeth in one of the plastic bags, others were filled with toes and fingers, and inside the biggest bag was a rat skull.

Hurriedly he hid behind a bush, throwing up what was left of his morning’s breakfast. He didn't want to know what that even had consisted of. All he knew was that whatever the fuck he was eating, wasn't anything like he had assumed.

“Tommy!”

Huffed breaths filled the air and Tommy turned to Tubbo, who must’ve been running towards him. “Are you alright?”

“...what- OH! Oh, yeah. Yes. I’m great.” Tommy muffled out, closing his hands behind his back.

Tubbo looked towards the ground, seeing the basket Tommy’s mom had given him. He grinned. “Ooh! Did your mom make snacks?”

Tommy watched in horror as Tubbo picked up one of the fingers from the plastic bag. As he went to eat it, Tommy smacked it out of his hand.

He looked up confused. “What the hell man?” 

“Don't eat that? That's disgusting!” Tommy spat, watching the finger roll in the dust.

“What do you mean disgusting? It's chips, you love chips! Your mom packs them all the time.” 

Tommy’s face was flushed. The stench was too overwhelming and it was making his vision dizzy. He sat against the bush, not caring about the spiderwebs on his back.

“Tubbo, when did you last take your euphoria pill?”

“My pill? Why this morning! I have to get my refill tomorrow though.” He hummed.

“Ah, so when do you think the effects will start wearing off?”

Tubbo huffed. “Effects? Whatever do you mean? And if I had to guess probably tonight, at 8...why?”

“Great. We’re having a sleepover."


	2. - .-. ..- ... - / -. --- / --- -. . .-.-.- / ..- -. .-.. . ... ... / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / -.. . - . .-. -- .. -. . -.. / - --- / -.. .. . .-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> This chapter includes gore, blood and violence. Again if those subjects aren't for you then I urge you to turn away.
> 
> Happy Reading Loves !! <3

“Tommy did you take your pill today?”

“Uh yeah.” He lied.

“Then why are you acting so strange? Is there something I should know?”

Tommy glanced at the door, he knew his mother would be listening in to their conversation. He had to be careful and choose the right time.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to you about it later.”

Time was passing fast and Tommy noticed the color change in Tubbo’s eyes. He took that as his chance to open the door, and find that his mother was leaving.

“Mom, where are you going?”

“Out to the store. We’re out of food.” He cringed slightly, remembering the basket from earlier. “Be good while I’m gone.”

She shut the door, and Tommy bolted back into the room with Tubbo. Tubbo was still confused and shuffled around on his chair. He was somewhat uncomfortable with how Tommy was acting, it was very different.

“Tommy, can you tell me now?”

He nodded, sitting down next to Tubbo and looking around the room. “Tubbo close your eyes.”

He did. Tommy continued. “When you first walked into my room today, what did my room look like? Describe it.”

“It's got red painted walls, your bed has black and grey sheets on them with red pillows. You have a brand new desk on the left side with some of your old school books on top. There are clothes draped on the couch next to the desk.”

“Great. Now open your eyes.”

Tubbo did so and he inhaled sharply. Tommy couldn’t see through Tubbo’s eyes, but Tommy could see the way his face drained of color.

“Tommy… Why is everything in scrapes and tatters? The wall paint is peeling off…a-and all your clothes are ripped and dirty.”

They both looked at the bed, and just at that time there was a giant beetle that crawled out from under the mattress. More tiny beetles followed, surrounding the bed sheets.

“Tommy what the fuck is going on?” Tubbo spat, standing up and grabbing his friend’s shirt.

Tommy gently took his hands off of him and held up the pills. “These are what's going on. Tubbo when we’re off the prescription, we can see the world again. These pills are feeding us lies. Why else do you think the government is forcing us to take them? Don’t you see the issue here?”

“That can’t be true. It can’t be.”

“We need to get out of here Tubbo. We can't stay here. The government will catch on and as soon as they know we haven't been taking our pills, I don't even want to know what they’ll do.”

“Where are we supposed to go?” 

“I’m not sure yet. We have to think about it though.”

As Tommy finished his sentence, the door opened downstairs. How was she already back? He didn't bother questioning it. He didn't trust her anymore, especially because she's been hiding this from him the entire time.

“Come with me.”

Tubbo followed Tommy down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tommy’s mom was putting away what looked like canned food, but he knew from the smell that it was not beans or soup.

“Mom, I have a question.”

“Yes?” She turned, smiling. She held a bottle of wine, or was it blood? Tommy didn’t know.

She had already taken the pill. She had no clue what she was eating, buying and everything that was going on. She was oblivious.

“I need you to be honest with me, and I mean honest.” 

“Alright then, what is it? I don’t have all day.” She joked and Tommy turned to Tubbo.

“Just listen.”

He turned back to her. “Mom, where is my brother? Y’know, the one who supposedly went to work and never came back.” 

The bottle dropped to the floor, shattering into a million pieces. His mother fell on her knees, the shards slicing her legs and cutting them deep.

“What...What did you just say?”

Tommy hesitated, but asked again. “Where is my brother? It's been two years. Where is Wilbur, mom.”

She let out an awful scream, and Tommy backed up. Tubbo watched from the doorway, noticing the black goo falling from Tommy’s mom’s mouth.

“Wilbur...wilbur didn’t listen. Wilbur found out the truth.” A cackle came inside from his now convulsing mother. The blood from her wounds spilled out onto the floor.

Suddenly her back arched up and they watched as her spine grew larger. It grew out of her back as her skin got covered in blood and goo. Her wounds started to rot and maggots swarmed the wound holes. His mother’s face was contorted and all you could see was her sharp fangs that now replaced her teeth.

“Wilbur is dead...AND YOU WILL JOIN HIM.”

The room went dark, urging the two boys to bolt up the stairs into Tommy’s room. Tubbo held the door back as Tommy looked for something to fight with.

“Don’t you have a baseball bat or something?” 

“I don’t…but Wilbur does!”

“Did.”

Tommy blankly stared. “You think I’m gonna believe that monster? Wilbur was incredible and he was strong as hell. I won’t believe it until I see it.”

“WELL HURRY UP AND FIND SOMETHING TO KILL IT WITH!”

Tommy opened the bathroom door that was shared between him and Wilbur’s old room. He slipped quietly inside Wilbur’s room and saw the bat lying in Wilbur’s closet.

As he went to grab it the door swung open, revealing the oozing rotten creature. He almost threw up at the stench. “Tommy!”

Tubbo ran towards the monster with a broken piece of Tommy’s bed. Unfortunately it immediately split down the middle, leaving nothing but wood chunks. He yelled, running backwards.

“Here Tubbo!” Tommy threw the bat to Tubbo who caught it with both of his hands. 

He pushed towards it once again, distracting it enough for Tommy to look deeper into the closet. Tommy reached underneath clothes and shoes, all of them dirty but in better shape then most of the house was in. He suddenly hit something hard and realized there was a loose floorboard in Wilbur’s closet. With no hesitation, he ripped it open.

“What the hell- oh my god!” Tommy pulled out a silver blade, not too big but larger than a kitchen knife. The handle was decorated with ornate silver patterns and the blade, while slightly rusty, was insanely sharp.

“Is that a sword?!” Tubbo asked, almost getting knocked over.

“Yeah, stand back Tubbo!” Tommy yelled, charging at the monster.

The sword plunged deep into the icky goo and the monster let out a choked scream. It gasped for air as it fell to the ground, shaking. Tommy brought down the sword once more, slicing its rotting head off.

“Tommy, you just killed your mom.” Tubbo whispered, cringing as the goo from the monster started to steam.

“That wasn’t my mom. Whatever that was, that wasn't a human.”

“What is even happening?” “I’m not sure, heck I figured this all out today.”

“So, what do we do?” Tubbo mumbled, poking the monster’s body with his bat.

Tommy hummed quietly and cleaned the sword off with one of the sheets from Wilbur’s room. He looked at the glistening metal and a grin came upon his face.

“Well Tubbo, we find my brother.”


	3. .. .----. -- / --- ..- - / - .... . .-. . / ... --- -- . .-- .... . .-. . .-.-.- / -.. --- -. .----. - / -.. .. . / -.-- . - .-.-.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Loves !! <3 Enjoy reading !! 
> 
> -Saturn

“Right so how do you expect us to leave the city if everyone in here kinda knows what happened now? We just KILLED someone Tommy.”

Tommy opened the fridge. “Is there anything salvageable?” 

“Probably not. I don't even trust water anymore.” Tubbo muttered looking around at the bloody kitchen. 

They had cleaned up the shards but the goo wouldn't move. Tommy sighed. “Do we even have a choice though? Honestly if we don't have anything to eat, we could starve.”

“I’m sure there's something around here we can find. Maybe not in the house but elsewhere.”

They scavenged around the house, grabbing what they could spare and what would actually be useful in case of an emergency. Tommy hid the “sword” in his backpack, never know when you have to fight another demon monster.

“Alright. How do we act…not suspicious?” Tubbo said, looking out the window onto the ground.

It was dark outside, the best time to leave so nobody could spot them. Tommy found some tattered cloaks in the closet of Wilbur’s room, next to the where the sword was. He also found three cans of actual soup in a bag. While it had been a long time, it was better to eat old soup than eating rotten animals and human fingers. Inside the floorboard was also some bandages and other key items you would need to escape. Wilbur must've been preparing an escape for a while.

“Act like normal. Like we didn't just kill my mom who was really a demon-monster.” Tommy laughed.

“That's difficult. You laugh when you’re nervous.” Tubbo pointed out and Tommy hushed him.

“Let's go to the border of the city. If we can get to there maybe we can get out of L’Manberg and get to whatever is on the other side.”

“Did we ever learn the geography of L’Manberg?” “No.” “Probably for a reason.” “Probably.”

A cold chill filled the room and Tommy pulled Tubbo’s sleeve. “Let's not stay here any longer. The farther we get tonight, the easier it’ll be to escape.”

“You say that like it will be easy. Have you ever escape somewhere before?”

“Sure! Many times!”

Tubbo stared blankly at Tommy, and the silence was deafening. Tommy sighed. “How hard could it be? Just follow my lead okay?”

They left the house at 10:25 PM, the wind was freezing. While they were in the middle of summer, Tommy found that it was colder now. He wasn't sure why though. Most likely the wind, or maybe it was the pills. Either way it was freezing.

“Tommy? I’m cold.”

“I am too. We can’t do much about it though.”

They neared the supermarket and Tommy swore he could feel stares. Eyes were looking at him, and it felt like they were leaving red marks all over his back.

“Tubbo.” He whispered.

“Yeah?” Tubbo replied, a bit louder though.

“On my count, run.”

“Wh-” 

Tommy suddenly shoved Tubbo forward, taking out his sword. “NOW TUBBO! RUN!”

Tubbo lunged forward, only looking back to see Tommy standing up to someone. The person was shorter than him and his face was covered by his jacket. They looked up and chuckled.

“Well don't you think you're a hotshot…” They trailed off, looking down at Tommy’s sword.

“Who are you? What do you want from us?” Tommy rushed, holding the sword up defensively.

“Woah- Woah there! Don’t be so defensive.” The stranger raised their hands up, showing a surrender signal. “I just want to know, what's your business doing this far towards the border?”

Tommy widened his eyes as the stranger pulled down their hood. “Do I know you?”

“Perhaps you do Tommy. It sure has been a while though. You recognize an old friend?” He smirked, tapping Tommy’s sword with his hand.

Tubbo stood from the shadows, silently watching his friend’s stare down with the stranger. Suddenly it clicked, and his memories came flooding back.

“Big Q?”

The stranger grinned widely, stepping backwards. “Sure is bro! Y’know Wilbur told me you guys would eventually come. Didn’t know it'd be so much later though.”

“Wilbur? You know where he is?” Tommy asked, adrenaline pumping in his veins.

Quackity paused, looking around. “Look why don’t you two follow me. We shouldn’t talk up here.”

Tommy motioned for Tubbo to come out. He slowly walked back to Tommy, gripping his bat tightly. “How do we know this isn't a trick? For all we know you could be against us!”

Quackity laughed, but it was deeper than his chuckle before. “That's just it,” he turned to Tubbo, “You don’t.”

He led the two of them into an abandoned house where he shoved them into a back room. The back room was empty except for a couch covering a closet.

“Alright now both of you go in.”

“Go in where?” Tubbo mumbled, looking around.

“The closet dumbass.” Quackity laughed, pushing the two of them inside.

“Now say, “The revolution is upon us,” and wait.” 

Tubbo and Tommy stayed silent for a moment, before repeating the world Quackity had told them. “The revolution is upon us.”

It was quiet and then the floor beneath them gave out and the two went stumbling down. They fell on each other before looking up.

Someone looked down at them, holding a giant lever. They raised an eyebrow before seeing Quackity slide down. 

“Big Q, who are these two?”

“Hey Sam, don't worry about these two. They’re with me.”

Sam mumbled something incoherent before switching the lever. “Don’t let him know you brought new people in. He'll kill them, Q.”

“He isn't in charge.” Quackity shot back.

Tommy glanced at Tubbo, could he feel the tension too? Something was up and he just wanted to know if Quackity was someone they could trust or not.

“Okay boys, ignore Sam. He’s the one who's usually in charge of the entrance. He guards it with his life, right Sam?” 

Sam sighed, faking a smile. “Why yes. Of course I do.”

Quackity nodded his head. “Follow me you two, and don't wander off. I mean it.”

Big Q led them through the entrance of this underground estate. Soon they were shocked to find large tents, a cabin, and food all down underneath the city. There was enough room to fit at least twenty people.

“Fundy!” 

Someone turned around, seeing Quackity and waved. He walked over to them and looked at Tommy and Tubbo. Before he could say anything, Q pointed to Tommy.

“This is Wilbur’s brother. This is Wilbur’s brother’s friend. Tommy and Tubbo.”

“Hello!” “Nice to meet you.”

Fundy hummed, tilting his head before smiling. “The pleasure is all mine! I’m Fundy.”

He then grabbed Tommy’s hand. “So you’re Wilbur’s brother huh? That's incredible. I can't believe I’m shaking hands with his brother.”

Tommy looked down, confused. “You know Wilbur? Is he here?”

Fundy and Quackity shared a look before sighing. “Wilbur has been missing for a couple weeks, or maybe it's been months. Either way he's not here.”

“Who are you people? Where did Wilbur go?” 

“Wilbur went out on a search mission for something important. Our group lost him in the process. They never found what we were looking for though. Only Wilbur knew what it looked like.”

“So, he's lost.” Tommy whispered.

“Not lost, just yet to be found.” Fundy grinned, but it was somewhat dull.

“I want to help you find him. I haven't seen him in years.” Tommy urged, Tubbo standing up as well. “Me too!”

Quackity motioned, leading them towards a tent. “We’ll think of a plan eventually. For now, why don't you sit down and have some food. There's stuff to discuss.”


End file.
